


Usage of Ink

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Steven Universe (Cartoon), Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 13:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15097526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: A collection of fan art, and the observations, theories and jokes within.





	1. Theory

  
"I'm hoping the "Ruby and Sapphire" fight ends with their wedding (based on merchandise)  
A cake with figurines of them. The cake is described, "Baked by Steven" and the figurines "Made by Steven (clay)"  
Ruby and Sapphire in their wedding outfits, with Sapphire giving Ruby a kiss

 

  
Ruby and Sapphire standing together under a wedding arch.


	2. Misc

  
  
Mami as a parody of Kizuna AI's "There are lots of friends out there" speech

  
Mami as a parody of Eric Andre's famous "Who killed Hannibal?" skit but "Who killed Kyoko?"

  
Madoka as the Little Nightmare's protagonist, Six

  
Pearl trying to comfort Homura

  
Mystery Girl with blue hair  
  
Peridot in a parody of "Is this a pigeon?" except "Is this foreshadowing?" with the butterfly replaced with a pink diamond  
Peridot holding a Luigi doll and demanding, "Is this foreshadowing?" with an off-screen speaker replying, "No, Peridot."  
A redraw of Peridot's reforming

  
Titled, "The Halves of my OTPs that Kill My Pens"  
Luigi: 43%  
Homura: 5%  
Takeo: 10%  
Ruby: 42%

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Pearl comforting Homura is based on a fic I wrote [Pressured Layers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731737)


	3. Observation

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fanart version of what happened in [I think it's gotta be you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536167)


End file.
